The Wreckage
by SteelAvian
Summary: Two rogue femmes receive the order to steal a load of Energon cubes. How many? One MILLION. Things seem to go well until the femmes are caught and captured by the Decepticons... G1 Please R&R!


TheWreckagePrologue

Transformers is trademarked to Hasbro, Inc. I do not own Transformers or any characters, emblems, etc. However, I do own the fancharacters Blackdance, Whiteout, Maelstrom, and Snapsands.

Prologue- Of A Million

The pitch-armored femme was sprawled out across her recharge berth, soundly offlined. Her chamber lights were dimmed, gently reflecting off of her black chassis. Doors slid open and a white, lavender-speckled femme strutted into the dark room, glaring disdainfully at her comrade.

"Blackdance," The white femme sneered, walking toward the occupied recharge berth. She forcefully nudged Blackdance's spherical shoulder joint. "Blackdance, wake up, slag it!" She pushed her comrade off of the berth, jolting her out of recharge. The ebony femme looked up angrily, green optics flashing.

"What is your malfunction, Whiteout?" Blackdance scowled, heaving herself off the floor. "I was trying to rest!"

"Father wants you immediately," Whiteout snapped, folding her arms and turning away. "Besides, that wasn't rest, that was laziness!"

Blackdance followed Whiteout, irritation growing. She stared at the backside of her literal opposite. They were not only different in color and build, but in personality, attitude and behavior. Whiteout was always a princess, considering herself better than every mech and femme on base. Blackdance guessed that Whiteout's position as their leader's mistress is what gave the aloof femme her inflated sense of pride. With her higher position, Whiteout was selfish and better energized than the typical Wreck, always well-fed and healthy. Every other femme in The Wreckage envied the pristine femme for her looks and the attention she received, but Blackdance loathed her to the depths of her spark. The only things they had in common was their gender and their mutual hatred and contempt.

Blackdance, on the other hand, was one of the more unfortunate Wrecks. Although she possessed a voluptuous figure, the large tubes coming out of her cheeks and feeding into her back indicated a weaker Energon-processing system, a drawback in many ways. Her strange hands and three-segment legs were nothing pretty to look at, either. Blackdance knew that if she were so perfectly built like Whiteout, than she would not have the job that she loved to do: stealing Energon.

"I wasn't being lazy, you brat," Blackdance growled, deliberately taking wide strides to clip Whiteout's elevated heels. "Have you ever offlined out of energy exhaustion? It's a very interesting experience."

"Oh, is it now?" Whiteout said, lifting her tiny nose into the air. The two femmes were nearly to their destination.

"Yes. Maybe I should kick your aft so you can feel that lovely sensation."

"Father would be very angry if you did that." Whiteout shot back smugly.

As Blackdance wondered for the umpteenth how Whiteout could call their leader 'Father' without feeling incestuous, they entered another chamber. The walls were covered in foreign foliage and dripped condensation. In the center of the room, two Wreck mechs stood, both weak, conversing with one another. The larger of the two, a massive green-blue robot greeted his two 'Daughters' with deep, violet optics. The smaller mech, beige and chocolate-armored with tubes running up and down his extremities, smiled at Blackdance cordially.

"You wanted to see me, mighty Maelstrom, my Father?" Blackdance asked reverently, bowing down to her ocean colored leader. Maelstrom approached the two femmes, his towering stature intimidating.

"Yes, my Daughter," Maelstrom said softly. "I called you here for a reason and I will get straight to the point." Blackdance glanced up warily.

"Our Energon supply is dangerously low. I'm sure that you are aware of this, Blackdance. Are all the other Thieves in the med bay?"

Blackdance nodded solemnly. Nearly everyone was exhausted from their lack of Energon.

"Very well. Blackdance, I'm sending you on a retrieval mission." Maelstrom stated coldly. Blackdance stood up, glad that she was given a steal assignment. It had been such a long time since she had gone out on a steal.

"How much Energon will I be taking, Father?" Blackdance asked excitedly.

"One million cubes," Maelstrom muttered. Blackdance's jaw dropped, optics widening, and Whiteout attempted to stifle a snicker, a wide grin spreading across her faceplate.

"One _million _cubes?!" Blackdance stammered, throwing her hands into the air. "That's impossible for one robot!"

"What's the matter, Blackdance?" Whiteout cackled, taunting her comrade. "Are you _afraid_ to go alone?" Blackdance bared her teeth at her, guttural snarl rising from her throat.

"I never said that she would do this alone," Maelstrom interrupted, catching the femmes' attention again. "Whiteout will go with you, Blackdance."

Blackdance smiled, and then let out a poorly repressed laugh. Whiteout froze, her delicate facial features twisting into an array of shock. "What? But Father! I-I—Do I have to go with _her_? I've never—"

"What's the matter, _Whiteout_?" Blackdance grinned slyly and crossed her arms as she imitated her comrade's high-pitched voice. "Are you afraid to go out on a steal?"

Whiteout turned to her and stared wide-eyed, mouth agape. "You glitch." Both of the femmes' stances and faces signaled an all out brawl as they circled each other, growling like animals.

Maelstrom broke in before it could become ugly. "That's enough, Daughters!"

The femmes exchanged quick, contemptuous glances and turned to face their now impatient leader. "Snapsands," Maelstrom continued, gesturing to the silent, beige mech beside him. "Would you please take it from here?"

Snapsands stepped forward, approaching the agitated femmes with caution. "Well," He stuttered nervously, "The best place to get the Energon is at Decepticons' headquarters on the other side of the planet. We've discovered that they have large reserves of Energon there. We have a ship ready for you, but try to lie low and stay as inconspicuous as possible." He turned to Blackdance. "Is your jumping device still working?"

The black femme nervously unlocked a small hatch on her abdominal cavity. Opening up a pair of doors, she let an influx of bright light flow from her body. "Yep. Still works." She quickly closed the doors; somewhat embarrassed to show her awkward teleportation device to the mech she had a childish crush on.

"Excellent. Once you find the Energon reserves, teleport one thousand cubes here to let us know that you've started the steal. After you've teleported the first thousand cubes, it'll let us know that the probability of you being caught and captured is highly unlikely, and you can start loading the cubes onto the ship." Snapsands explained thoroughly. "Once you're done, make haste in getting back here. We wouldn't want you two to get caught right after finishing the job!"

"Your ship is ready; you may go," Maelstrom waved them off. "Good luck to you both!"

Blackdance bowed again gratefully and left, Whiteout and Snapsands following close behind. Snapsands pushed past Whiteout, catching up to a now pacing Blackdance. "Hey, aren't you worried?" He asked, smiling sweetly. Blackdance simply smiled back.

"A little," She said softly, "But I've done steals before; this is just a really _big _steal."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Snapsands said playfully, causing her to stop. "You really are." He hugged her, catching her by surprise.

"W-Well, this is sudden," The femme looked down as her face burned, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Snapsands lifted her chin up and flattered her with a gentle kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Whiteout muttered, her hands on her hips. Snapsands raised his hand, the middle digit lifted. He had witnessed Autobots using the gesture out on the field; apparently it was derogatory.

"Come _on_, Blackdance," Whiteout barked, pulling her comrade out of Snapsands' hold and down the corridor. The black Thief didn't resist, apparently very happy.

Snapsands waved to the two femmes and shouted to Blackdance. "Primuspeed! When you come back, I have a surprise for you!" He smiled, and turned away, heading back to Maelstrom's green chambers.


End file.
